Judgment's Wrath: Omake Version
by Sanjuno Shori Niko
Summary: Very, very strange things happen when four Real World(tm) Duelists are sucked into the YGO reality. Shadi's screwed up big time, and the rest of the Item holders are in for a big surpise... and a lot of chaos. The might of the Otaku knows no bounds. May K


Judgment's Wrath: Omake Version  
  
A BlackLight Guild Production of Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction  
  
Part 1  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Shadi was the keeper of the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales, and now he was talking to a god. More specifically, he was talking to Ra, sun god and current ruler of the Egyptian pantheon.  
  
"Shadi, the Millennium Items are unbalanced, they are in the possession of the wrong souls. You must correct this at once, or the Shadow Realm and all its powers shall end, with the world of mortals soon to follow. Gather mortals with souls of sufficient strength to Judge the keepers of the Millennium Items and restore the balance of power."  
  
Shadi bowed low.  
  
"At once my Lord."  
  
As the bright light faded Shadi stood before the alter of the temple that had been his home for more than 2000 years. The Egyptian sighed and turned around.  
  
'Perhaps that is why I have failed in my task. I can no longer understand the world the keepers of the Millennium Items live in. I have been too long in one place.'  
  
The path to the Shadow Realm opened and the guide stepped forward into the darkness. Within the featureless landscape the Egyptian used the powers of the Millennium Key to open a rift in the fabric between the worlds and utilized the Millennium Scales to weigh the strength of the people who lay beyond. Suddenly the rift blazed brightly and Shadi's control of the search slipped through his grasp like a breeze.  
  
Thrown away from the dimensional rip by the sudden pulse of force Shadi could only watch in shock as the portal blazed wide open and the seeking tendrils from the Scales shot forward into the void beyond...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile deep in the wilds of England a group of completely normal teens had gathered for a tea party...  
  
That however is irrelevant.  
  
More important is the fact that in Canada the BlackLight Guild, a group of young Anime Otaku, had gathered for their monthly meeting. They now occupied various pieces of Sanjuno's bedroom furniture and watched intently as Sanjuno and Yasha dueled.  
  
Sanjuno drew a card and smirked, then looked up at her opponent.  
  
"I play the Lord of D in defense, along with the Magic card Flute of Summoning Dragon to bring out my Blue Eyes White Dragon and Hyozanryu!"  
  
The blond girl grinned at her adversary, then placed another card facedown on her magic field.  
  
"I now bolster Hyozanryu with the Ax of Destruction, and equip my Blue Eyes with the Malevolent Nuzzler, to attack your left most face down monster with Hyozanryu and the next one with my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Yasha flipped over a card in response.  
  
"I play Block Attack on your Blue Eyes."  
  
The dark boy then smirked back at Sanjuno and drew a card, laying it down with a flourish.  
  
"I tribute to play the Barrel Dragon! Somebody flip a coin."  
  
Kurai pulled a dollar from her pocket, bouncing in place.  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
Just as the redhead prepared the coin for the first call, the closet door slammed open, flooding the room with an explosion of gold light. When the brightness faded the four teenagers and their dueling decks had vanished.  
  
Blinking then shrugging as only fish can, Sanjuno's pet fish went back to swimming in circles, they had seen weirder.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
From the portal a tangled mass of shadowed forms fell to the ground, muffled cursing drifted up from somewhere in to middle. Eventually they managed to untangle themselves. Four sets of eyes looked up and around.  
  
*blinkblink*  
  
Shadi stared at the BlackLight Guild; the four were not what he had expected. Seeing that they did not seem to be sufferinf from any shock because of the sudden translocation Shadi stepped forward to soothe their panic.  
  
"Do not fear, I know it is strange but..."  
  
"Hoee?!"  
  
The tallest of the girls was pointing at him with one arm and flailing about with the other, looking inches away from going chibi.  
  
"You're Shadi!"  
  
The guide blinked, surprised didn't even begin to cover it.  
  
"You know me?"  
  
Another girl with red hair stared at him in confusion, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?"  
  
"I do not know you."  
  
"That's fixed easily enough."  
  
This from the shorter of the two boys, who stepped forward and bowed slightly, his clear gaze disconcerting the Egyptian in a way even Yugi's never had.  
  
"Boku wa Ayatsuriningyo desu, but they call me Ayatsu for short."  
  
"Watashi wa Sanjuno desu! Yoroshiku."  
  
The tall blond girl swirled into a flamboyant bow that screamed of mockery even as she grinned toothily.  
  
"Watashi wa Yasha."  
  
The taller male nodded his head... slightly.  
  
"Atashi wa Kurai desu."  
  
The red-haired girl leaned back and wiggled her fingers with a cheeky grin.  
  
(AN= Full descriptions of the BlackLight Guild members are in Judgments Wrath Part 00 under the CAST section, it comes after the DISCLAIMER.)  
  
Now that he knew who they were Shadi resumed speaking, trying to ignore his growing sense of unease.  
  
"You have been called to restore the balance of power that allows the Shadow Realm to exist safely. You must find the source of disruption and fix it, if you do not then the world will be destroyed."  
  
"What, again?"  
  
Ayatsu mused in the background.  
  
"That's nice..."  
  
Yasha interrupted them all, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"But what's in it for us?"  
  
Struggling to keep his mouth from hanging open in shock Shadi searched for words, this was not how things were supposed to go!  
  
"If you don't then... everything will be destroyed, it is your duty to save the world."  
  
Sanjuno looked unimpressed, twirling one lock of glittering blonde hair around her finger.  
  
"So just how're we supposed to do that?"  
  
Put back on familiar ground by the question Shadi returned to his normal stoic state, struggling to regain control of the situation.  
  
"You will know what to do when the time comes."  
  
"So in other words you haven't got a clue."  
  
Sanjuno translated the cryptic remark with a smirk. Yasha smirked as well, spreading his hands and raising his voice.  
  
"Well I say the time is now!"  
  
Bringing his hands together in a dramatic upsweep the leader of the BlackLight Guild suddenly held a glowing shaft of light in his hands that grew into a staff. Hieroglyphs ran down the length and at the top was a gold circle that held a triangle with the symbol of the Millennium Eye in the center. Hanging from the circle were four gold rings, two on each side, that chimed as they fell together. From the sides of the circle grew two curved horns. For a brief moment the energy flared and the circle became the base of a scythe blade that glittered sharply.  
  
In a movement simultaneous with Yasha's Sanjuno swung her arms out and up as the gold light ran over her hands and down from her wrists to her elbow. Gold bracers formed on top of each forearm, the edge next to her wrists connected to rings around her middle fingers by slim chains that extended over the backs of her hands. The Millennium Eye was centered in the middle of each ring and bracer. Hieroglyphs ran down the bracers and in a sudden flash sickle shaped blades extended from the bracers to extend over her hands.  
  
Holding thumb and pointer finger together Ayatsu drew his hand up as a line of light extended down. It formed into a gold chain with a pendulum on the end. The top was the triangle and Millennium Eye and the bottom was a pointed cone. It then changed into a morning star with the Pyramid at the bottom and the Eye at the top.  
  
Stretching out her hand palm up Kurai caught a falling flash of light that became a coin with the Eye symbol on one side and the Pyramid on the other. Grinning she flipped the coin, as it spun in the air it became two gold spheres that stretched apart, leaving only a thin line of light between them. The light reformed as she caught the bolo and began to spin them.  
  
Shadi gibbered.  
  
A traditional mountain and wave backdrop fell behind the four and they struck a pose a la Pizza Cats to kazoo fanfare.  
  
"Tah-dah!"  
  
Kurai giggled as a handful of confetti drifted down the back of her shirt.  
  
Shadi would have sweatdropped if his personality allowed it, but since it didn't he just stared with wide eyes.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Dramatic effect."  
  
Sanjuno answered with a shrug, admiring the engraving on the bracers.  
  
"What?"  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Never mind."  
  
*blink*  
  
"Right, anyway..."  
  
A suddenly serious Shadi got back on track; the Mission Impossible theme was cued.  
  
"Your mission, should you chose to accept it, is to find the current keepers of the Millennium Items and judge if the souls are worthy to bear the magic powers inherit therein. Should you fail to do so, and verily, should you be unable to deliver the Items unto the correct Keepers, both the Shadow Realm and the Human Worlds shall come to an end."  
  
The music reached a crescendo and ended with the last word.  
  
*blinkblink*  
  
The members of the BLG look around them in confusion.  
  
"Where the hell is the music coming from?!"  
  
Yasha demanded as Sanjuno began to poke around in the shadows.  
  
"Soo..."  
  
Sanjuno drawled, looking up from where she crouched.  
  
"We find the Items, give 'em to the right people, and save the world, ne?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Right then!"  
  
Sanjuno took the noise for agreement, clapping her hands together as her eyes closed in a smile.  
  
"Lovely, ta!"  
  
*SWOOSH!*  
  
A wind rushes by Shadi in the wake of the BlackLight Guild as they exit via the dimensional portal behind Shadi, the guide was left to frantically shift the destination to a place closer to where the Millennium Items were.  
  
*sigh*  
  
Shadi rubbed the back of his neck, muttering to himself.  
  
"Well, if they can make their own Millennium Items then I'm certain that they can do what is needed. At least the worst is over for me... Huh?"  
  
Shadi caught a sheet of paper as it fluttered down from above.  
  
===========================  
  
To Whom It May Concern:  
  
The bearers of this document suffer from a rare medical condition amounting  
to a lack of Moral Fiber and a deficiency in the Conscience Gland. Therefore, we hereby state that those Otaku who are named Yasha-ou, Sanjuno- sama, Ayatsu-meijin, and Kurai-dono of the BlackLight Guild are forevermore  
exempt from any obligation of heroic action that, by Fate or by Chance,  
would result in the saving of a Reality, World, or Race.  
  
Signed Respectfully,  
The Prime Minister of Canada  
The President of the United States of America  
The Queen of England  
The Royal Council of Atlantis  
And  
The Grand High Pooba of Timbucktoo  
  
============================  
  
*O.o*  
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
Shadi whimpered.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Meanwhile, about the same time Shadi began to curse out loud in Egyptian, the abandoned holographic dueling platform in a cave on Pegasus's island began to glow. Like the monsters once had the five members of the BlackLight Guild rose from the surface of the platform.  
  
Ayatsu looks around, brushing a cobweb from his hair.  
  
"Well, this place looks familiar."  
  
"It's the Arena of Lost SOULS!"  
  
Kurai exclaimed rising up from behind Sanjuno and poking her in the side.  
  
*squeak!*  
  
O.O  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
Sanjuno scolds guarding her ticklish spots with her hands.  
  
Sanjuno than starts kicking absently at a coffin, unexpectedly it pops open and a skeleton falls on Kurai. The fangirl shrieks and jumps into the air. Her SD form kicks the air in panic for a moment before she vanishes down the tunnel in a cloud of dust.  
  
"Wahhhhh!!!"  
  
o''  
  
The other Guild Members run after her.  
  
"Oi, Kurai-dono!"  
  
"Chotto matte!"  
  
Everyone stops running once they emerge into the sunlight. Kurai is balancing on a rock as she looks into the stream. Yasha turns to his loyal sorta-followers, crossing his arms.  
  
"Alright, who's brilliant idea was it to emerge on a fickin' island!"  
  
"I blame turban-boy."  
  
Sanjuno says from the other side of the stream where she's attempting to climb a tree.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ayatsu tilts his head to one side as a Spanish guitar riff plays in the background.  
  
"The Moonlight Knight?"  
  
*wham!*  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Yasha removes his staff from the new dent in Ayatsu's head.  
  
"And never mention that anime again!"  
  
Kurai interrupts before the fight can start, waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Forget that. Let's find a way to get to the mainland."  
  
In full agreement for the moment the BlackLight Guild sets out through the forest, safe in the knowledge that since they were on an island, they would eventually reach the shoreline.  
  
Eventually being the key word.  
  
They very quickly get lost and close to three hours pass as they wander aimlessly through the woods.  
  
Humming, as she was wont to do when there was little else to occupy her attention, Sanjuno looked around them as the marched along the path. Suddenly the imp on her shoulder woke up and got to work, and her disjointed humming grew louder, and louder... and louder...  
  
The other four members of the Guild began to twitch and edge away, when out of nowhere strangely familiar music began to play.  
  
" o/ High-ho, high-ho o/ A-hunting for Millennium Items we go! o/ High-ho, high-ho o/ Gonna drive 'em insane, don'cher know! o/ *Whistle* o/ High-ho, high-ho o/ A-hunting for Millennium Items we go! o/ High-ho, high-ho o/ We make it up 'long the way, go with the flow! o/ High-ho hum o/ High-ho! "  
  
The music faded and Sanjuno was once again wandering sedately down the path humming another disjointed tune under her breath.  
  
*blinkblink*  
  
"Sanjuno-sama?"  
  
Kurai ventured cautiously, not wanting spark off another song.  
  
"Hai Kurai-dono?"  
  
Sanjuno looked at the other girl, slightly crazed smile on her face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why did you just do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Sanjuno blinked large blue-gray eyes innocently in confusion, smile growing.  
  
"Err... sing, why did you just sing?"  
  
"Oh, that..."  
  
*shrug*  
  
"I was bored, how much longer till we get there?"  
  
*sigh*  
  
"We don't know Sanjuno-sama."  
  
Ayatsu reminded her gently, steering her out of the way of a tree.  
  
"Rats."  
  
*pout*  
  
Luckily, and thankfully because it saved their ears from another mangled Disney tune, the forest chose that moment to give way to a rocky shoreline. Following the edge of the forest they soon came across a wooden dock that stretched out over the waters. They walked down the dock until they reached the end. Once there they all looked out over the blue-green expanse of liquid.  
  
"So...."  
  
Kurai turns to her friends, hands folded behind her head.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Well, we have Millennium Items, ne?"  
  
Sanjuno was now the center of attention, as she spoke gesturing with her hands as she explained.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So it stands to reason that we should be able to access the Shadow Powers..."  
  
"Thus giving us access to the Duel Monsters of the Shadow Realm."  
  
Yasha nods, catching onto her meaning.  
  
"It makes sense."  
  
"You mean like Yami Bakura did when he summoned the Man Eater Bug?"  
  
Ayatsu grinned, pondering the possibilities.  
  
"Kakkoi!"  
  
"Now that we know how we're gonna get off this island, which monster are we gonna use?"  
  
"Suijin!"  
  
"Seven Colored Fish?"  
  
"Suijin!"  
  
"Spike Seadra?"  
  
"Su-i-jin!"  
  
"Giant Turtle Who Feeds on Flames?"  
  
"Suijin!!"  
  
"Metal Fish?"  
  
As one the three others all look at Ayatsu, who appeared dangerously close to exploding.  
  
"Or of course we could always use Suijin."  
  
Sanjuno grinned cheerfully as a red faced Ayatsu tried to beat her over the head with a handy piece of driftwood that had been lying near his feet.  
  
Kurai and Yasha exchange glances and shrug.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Yasha asks philosophically.  
  
"Suijin it is then."  
  
Yasha proceeded to engage in a series of poses and contortions that would have put Captain Ginyu to shame then stopped and flipped the card in his hand face up.  
  
As the ferocious roar of the monster materializing blew a wind up around them the rest of the Guild stared blankly at Yasha, who grinned evilly, if slightly sheepishly.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that!"  
  
"All aboard whose going aboard!"  
  
Sanjuno cackled as she clambered up the blue colored monster's side.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Later we see a side view of Suijin with Ayatsu sitting on top while the rest are trailing behind on water skis as the James Bond theme plays in the background.  
  
Fade out to a map, a dotted line moves away from Pegasus's island.  
  
Fading back to the misplaced trans-reality duelists, we see them go by a cliff, a kangaroo appears at the top. Everyone exchanges looks.  
  
*blinkblink*  
  
Suijin suddenly pulls out a map, and speaks in a credible imitation of Bugs Bunny.  
  
"I knew I shoulda' taken that left turn at Albacurky!"  
  
Fade back to the map, the dotted line now circles Australia.  
  
Back again to the Guild members. Ayatsu is sunbathing while a didgeridoo plays in the background; he sits up and looks around, blinking in the light.  
  
"Is it just me or have we seen that kangaroo before?"  
  
As if hearing the pale eyed boy speak the kangaroo stops and turns its head towards them. It then whips out a sign a la Genma, and holds it up.  
  
=Aye mate!=  
  
"Ri~iigt..."  
  
Sanjuno raises an eyebrow, then whips out a large purple plush snake and whaps Suijin.  
  
"Wrong way!"  
  
Returning to the map, the dotted line finally straightens out and heads for Japan.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Tokyo seaport is busy with the unloading, reloading, repairing and preparation of ships. A hush falls over the throng as the blue behemoth settles by the dock.  
  
"It's Godzilla!"  
  
A middle aged Chinese man cries out a warning and looks ready to run.  
  
"Wrong!"  
  
*whap!*  
  
"Godzilla not due until three-thirty! One more thing..."  
  
*whap!*  
  
"Godzilla a giant lizard! That is..."  
  
The old gray haired Chinese man stops and looks confused, squinting up at Suijin.  
  
"Come Jackie! We do research!"  
  
Uncle then proceeded to drag his protesting nephew off by the hold he had on the younger man's ear. Jade shuffles through her Duel Monsters Deck a bit before pulling out a card and comparing it to the giant in front of her.  
  
"Jackie! Uncle! Wait!"  
  
Suijin has by this time made his way onto land, Ayatsu is standing on top with a megaphone.  
  
+ "Minna! If I may have your attention!" +  
  
He lifts his pendant into the air and a giant flash of bright light covers the harbor, obscuring everything within.  
  
The BlackLight Guild members walk sedately through the busy crowds, sunglasses firmly in place. Suijin has disappeared and all the people ignore them. Once out on the main streets they began to look around curiously, aside from Kurai, none of them have ever been to Japan before. They were all thankful that their trip through the dimensional rip had taken their fledgling knowledge of the native language and transformed it into a total mastery of both written and spoken Japanese.  
  
"Look!"  
  
Kurai points ahead of them, where a large man in a dark suit and sunglasses was turning towards them. He was carrying several large bags bearing the logo of a comic book store.  
  
"He must be one of Peggy's men!"  
  
Yasha quickly looked around, calculating their options.  
  
"Right here's the plan..."  
  
As the henchman walked by an alley Sanjuno runs out of nowhere and shoves him in and against a wall.  
  
"Nan-omph!"  
  
He received another slam as he was spun around and pinned to the wall by four teenagers attached to his arms.  
  
Sanjuno leans in towards his face, grinning like a tiger.  
  
"Now don't you worry,"  
  
She giggles in a disconcerting manner as glittery gold lines form the symbol of the Eye of Ra on her palms as her jewelry glows brightly.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit."  
  
She quickly scans his mind for any information of Pegasus's whereabouts.  
  
"All~ll done, I've got what we need."  
  
"It's my turn then."  
  
Sanjuno and Ayatsu switched place seamlessly, the pale boy smiles gently.  
  
"Now keep your eyes on the birdie."  
  
Ayatsu snickers as he plucks the man's sunglasses off with one hand and raises his pendulum even to the man's face with the other. A quick twitch of his wrist sent the golden object swinging as it began to glow. Soundless vibrations of energy rippled the air each time the pendulum reached the end of its swing. Ayatsu worked the magic of his item, wiping the man of any memory of what had just happened to him, or whom he had seen.  
  
"It's done."  
  
They left the alleyway quickly; darting away into the flow of people as the dazed man blinked his way back to full awareness.  
  
"What am I doing in here?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
As they munched away at their lunches (bought with the money lifted from a gang of now very bruised muggers) they settled on a game plan.  
  
"We'll have to split up."  
  
Sanjuno stretched and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"From what I gather from the info I got from that dudes mind, right now the majority of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast are flying around and about with Seto in that great bloody big blimp of his."  
  
"So who goes with who after who?"  
  
Yasha spoke up, leaning back in his chair as he pondered the question.  
  
"I'm going after Pegasus. We'll need to find Bakura also, to get the Eye back."  
  
Sanjuno clenched her fist and waved it in the air as she leaned forward, flames in her eyes.  
  
"I want to go after Bakura. Warring personalities or separate entities? I will be the one to find out!"  
  
"So Sanjuno-sama comes with me."  
  
Yasha tapped his chin.  
  
"Ayatsu-meijin, Kurai-dono. You two should probably go after the blimp, we have no way of knowing how far into the timeline we are."  
  
The other three nodded as Sanjuno looked over at the older boy, insane grin firmly in place.  
  
"So it looks like it's you and me, ne Yasha-ou?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
He smiled slightly; she grinned back in gleeful mischief, smacking a fist into her palm.  
  
"Ninmu ryokai!"  
  
They all finished quickly, dumped their garbage and headed off on their missions.  
  
A short time later Yasha and Sanjuno are walking together down the street, people flowing around them like minnows around a pair of sharks. She turned and looked at him, the light gleaming off her sunglasses.  
  
"So, any ideas on finding Bakura?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Yasha spoke in a sarcastic tone, motioning with one hand for emphasis.  
  
"There are only a billion plus people in this city, it isn't like we can't just look him up in the phonebook. Or we could..."  
  
He stops and looks around; noticing that Sanjuno has disappeared.  
  
"Yasha-ou!"  
  
Sanjuno waves from a phone booth twenty meters down the street.  
  
'Literal bitch.'  
  
Yasha mutters in his mind.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
The dark youth flinches.  
  
"Figures."  
  
After he reached his partner in crime Yasha looked over her shoulder at the open book.  
  
"So is he in there?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
^-^  
  
"Huh. Who'd've thought."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The location is Bakura's apartment, residing in an anonymous part of Tokyo (meaning we don't know where it is either.)  
  
The body of Ryou Bakura thrashes on the futon, yami pitted against hikari, using the powers of both Eye and Ring to battle each other. Panting with the effort Bakura shoves Ryou back into his soul room then struggles to his feet.  
  
"Enough is enough! I'm going to find Pegasus and make him tell me how to control this stupid thing!"  
  
The white haired boy growled out loud and heads for the door when suddenly the Ring floats up in front of his face, searchlight beams and points whirling in circles.  
  
#Danger! Danger! Danger Will Robinson! Danger!#  
  
*blinkblink*  
  
Bakura stares at the Ring as it stops flashing as suddenly as it had started and drop back to his chest.  
  
"Screw that!"  
  
He runs from the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pegasus's bedroom is as large as a ballroom, with a huge four poster canopy dominating everything except for the huge television stationed at it's foot. Pegasus himself lay ill in the center of the bed, hooked to various machines and monitors, with a bandage covering his missing eye.  
  
#Pikachu! Go!#  
  
He was watching Pokemon, completely engrossed in the antics of the cute fuzzy critters and a pre-pubescent boy. Bakura detaches from the shadows in the far corner, moving silent as the darkness he just left. The Jaws suspense theme begins to play quietly as he reaches for an oblivious Pegasus.  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Alright Bakura-kun,"  
  
The white haired man mutes the TV, turning to look at his visitor.  
  
"What do you want this time?"  
  
Bakura opens his mouth to answer, but stops as a strain of music reaches his ears,  
  
"I thought you muted that."  
  
Pegasus looks confused as he recognizes the Team Rocket opening theme,  
  
"I thought I did too."  
  
"You may have..."  
  
"But we didn't."  
  
All of the rooms lights go out at once, as the music begin to pick up; two spotlights cross and highlight two shadow silhouettes.  
  
"To herald the coming of devastation!"  
  
Sanjuno is dressed in a totally black Team Rocket uniform only without the R, steps into the light.  
  
"To subjugate all people to our domination!"  
  
Yasha, similarly dress in a black TR uniform, also steps into the light.  
  
"To spread the influence of mayhem and war!"  
  
"To show you idiots who you should bow before!"  
  
"Sanjuno-sama!"  
  
"Yasha-ou!"  
  
They pose and smirk.  
  
"The BlackLight Guild shall always win the fight!"  
  
"Surrender now or face our might!"  
  
"Sagan! That's right!"  
  
The monster rolls by like tumbleweed as the two teens tear away their Team Rocket outfits to reveal their normal clothes.  
  
Pegasus claps enthusiastically, grinning like a kid at the circus.  
  
"Bravo, bravo! A simply wonderful entrance! Why, Yugi-kun only has that kind of flair in the opening credits!"  
  
*blink*  
  
Bakura gives Pegasus a weird look.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Pegasus waves him away, ignoreing the shattering sound of the fourth wall breaking in the background.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
As the two walk forward, the newly restored lights gleam off the gold of the Millennium Staff and Bracers, drawing the shocked attention of Pegasus and Bakura.  
  
The white haired boy flips out, turning chibi and running in frantic, screaming circles before zipping under the bed. Sanjuno walks over and hauls Bakura out, he twitches in her grip as she uses the power if her Item to remove the Eye from Bakura's face.  
  
"Here."  
  
She tosses it over to Yasha, who promptly returns it to Pegasus.  
  
"Try not to lose it this time."  
  
"Oh yes, my only goal was to lose and have Bakura-kun here rip it off my face."  
  
The sarcasm was thick in both their voices.  
  
"And I'll do it again!"  
  
Bakura screeches, thrashing in the tall girls grip.  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
Sanjuno scolds as she shakes him, then proceeds to apply duct tape when the curses begin. The belated appearance of the guards was accompanied by the slamming of the doors against the wall. Yasha steps forward, raising his hands in the traditional 'hold it' position palms facing the guards.  
  
"Stop! For your master has been healed by the power!"  
  
A gospel choir begins to echo in the room, confusing the poor cannon fodder as Yasha goes on an Evangeline rant.  
  
Pegasus ignores everything as he rises and gets dressed in his favorite red suit. Yasha is just wrapping up when the white haired man appears by his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I have been healed by the power!"  
  
The music abruptly cuts off.  
  
"Now get out. I've got work to do."  
  
Yasha shakes his head and puts a hand on Pegasus's shoulder, ignoring the glare he receives in response.  
  
"Iie, you have to come with us, but don't worry. You can still have evil fun."  
  
"Oh goodie!"  
  
Pegasus looks at his watch, frowning.  
  
"But we have to hurry, Funny Bunny is on in an hour."  
  
Sanjuno pops up behind them, startling everyone.  
  
"Charming. Now that you two are done bonding, let's hurry, this cutie is heavier than he looks."  
  
Slung over the blond girl's shoulder, and wrapped in a duct tape cocoon, a muffled Bakura growls at them all.  
  
"Very well, come on then."  
  
They walk out the door, faintly Pegasus can be heard to ask,  
  
"Have we time for tea? I'm a bit peckish."  
  
"Well..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After splitting from the other two, Ayatsu and Kurai head for the Tokyo dome Goodyear blimp. Their reason, as they see it, is that the only way to catch a blimp is to think like a blimp. So they highjack it from the Tokyo baseball stadium.  
  
Neo the Magic Swordsman is directing the terrified pilots, while the rampant otaku are seated on the top of the blimp balloon.  
  
"He~eeere blimpy blimp, blimp!"  
  
Kurai calls, shading her eyes with her hands.  
  
"Where ar~rre you~uu?!"  
  
o/ Hey there blimpy boy, o/ Flying through th-*wham!*  
  
"Knock it off!"  
  
Kurai chides Ayatsu, shaking her nerf bat under his nose.  
  
"Killjoy."  
  
Ayatsu pouts crossing his arms sulkily.  
  
"We're on a mission!"  
  
"From Ra!"  
  
The otaku stare blankly at the two men in black suits and glasses before looking at each other and returning to their conversation.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
In the Kaiba-Corp blimp we see Mokuba toss something into the incinerator and slam the door shut. The boy then runs back to rooms he shares with his brother, sneaking back inside.  
  
"Mokuba..."  
  
Seto walks out of his bedroom, dressed in his usual outfit minus the trench coat.  
  
"Have you seen my jacket?"  
  
"Iie, gomen Onisama. What's wrong with your blue one?"  
  
"Be serious Mokuba that jacket is so last season."  
  
"Oh... Why don't you wear that one instead?"  
  
Mokuba points to a black leather trench coat hanging in the closet. Seto shrugs as of to say 'why not?' and puts it on.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Later all the main duelists gather together on the dueling platform on the top of the blimps balloon. Loud, angry voices argue over a matter from the last duel.  
  
The music Flight of the Valkyrie begins to play.  
  
"Wait a minute..."  
  
Seto mutters, as he scowls.  
  
"I ordered YMCA by the Village People, not this! Come to think of it, where's my rhinestone jacket?"  
  
Mokuba whistles and looks up innocently at the sky.  
  
Seeing a shadow of movement out of the corner of his eye, Seto moves towards the edge of the platform and looks over, thinking he saw a plane. He watches as Gaia the Dragon Champion emerges from cloud cover and heads for the blimp. Paling, Seto takes a step back in shock.  
  
"What's wrong Oniisama?"  
  
Mokuba asks as he moves to stand by his brother, looking out to see what was so interesting.  
  
"Holy mutha' fuckin' shit!"  
  
Everything screeches to a halt as everybody stares at Mokuba, who blinks at them innocently.  
  
"What...?"  
  
The Dragon Champion is flying towards them at top speed. The Kaiba-blimp rocks in the turbulence of the monsters passing as it brushes by in a close miss.  
  
"Why aren't we getting away?"  
  
Seto shouts as he clings to the rail with one arm and Mokuba with the other.  
  
"Who's flying this thing?!"  
  
He runs towards the helm, black leather flaring dramatically behind him.  
  
Throwing open the door to the helm room, Seto sees a Harpy Lady at the controls. The pilots are secured with duct tape and are being watched over by a pair of Harpy Lady Sisters.  
  
The Harpy Lady turns from the steering wheel to look at Seto and waves, the Sisters start to laugh. Seto calmly closes the door, the Harpy Lady turns back around and cracks open a thick book labeled 'Emergency Blimp Flying For Dummies'.  
  
Seto makes his way back to the others in a state of shock.  
  
"Mai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think you could find out why I have Harpy Ladies flying my blimp?"  
  
"Sure thing..."  
  
A silent beat passes as the gathered people go over what Seto just said,  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
'Valkyrie' stops as the view shifts to where Ayatsu is watching the ensuing panic through a pair of binoculars. The boy sighs as he lowers the binoculars and turns to the girl sitting beside him.  
  
"Plan A: Dragon Knight isn't working."  
  
Kurai looks solemn, flipping open a clipboard.  
  
"Plan B?"  
  
*nod*  
  
"Plan B."  
  
"This'll be good!"  
  
They share a short bout of insane laughter.  
  
New music starts, this time it's 'Flight of the Bumblebee'.  
  
On the Kaiba-blimp, the mass panicking stops when they register the new music. As one they move to the edge of the platform to look around.  
  
A Blade Fly buzzes up to the balloon, and somehow manages to grin, despite not having a mouth in the conventional sense, what with it being a bug.  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
It holds up a sharp edged pincer.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"NonoNO!"  
  
The Blade Fly just nods frantically and punctures the balloon.  
  
The Kaiba-blimp goes down.  
  
Ayatsu and Kurai cheer.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yasha, Sanjuno, Pegasus and Bakura are standing in a clearing besides a few Rabid Horsemen, obviously their rides. They all watch as the huge aerial convenience crashes. Pegasus turns to the two teens standing beside him and raises one elegant brow.  
  
"More of your work I presume?"  
  
The two Guild members just smile mysteriously at each other.  
  
"I suppose you might put it that way."  
  
= Tsuzuku... =  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
End Part 01 


End file.
